


Totally Committed

by bunsdarien



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sex, just craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsdarien/pseuds/bunsdarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only Hammond Story We ever wrote:</p><p>RIP Mr. Davis You will be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Committed

Title: Totally Committed  
Authors: Bunsdarien and Chaff  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Jack and Daniel Of course  
Humor, Sex, Language.. All the good stuff ;)  
Written: November 22, 2003/  
Short. Sweet. Un'beta'd. Forewarned...  
feedback much appreciated.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't own anything to do with anything. Just having fun with them the only legal way possible. Cause restraining orders are a bitch!  
Enjoy!!

TOTALLY COMMITTED

"What the blazing hell is going on here?" General  
Hammond yelled, his voice high pitched, face bright  
red. The veins on his neck looked like they were about  
to pop.

"Hello," he tried again, nicely. It didn't work.

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm ordering you to answer my  
question!" He screamed this time.

Still no reply.

In the dim lit corner of Jack O'Neill's office,  
General Hammond did not appreciate the sight that  
beheld his eyes. His Second in Command's back was  
facing him. His pants were down around his ankles.  
His hips were bumping and grinding into something.

George wasn't that naive. He knew exactly what he was  
witnessing. He could hear little grunts between each  
of Jack's breaths. Whoever was on the other end of the  
Colonel's thrusts, was speaking in a language that the  
General couldn't begin to understand. Trying to see if  
he was in the middle of a really bad nightmare, he  
pitched himself on the arm.

"Damn!" he sighed.

He took a deep breath and proceeded to walk over to  
Jack, careful not to get too close to Jack and his  
latest 'conquest.' As calmly as he could he asked,  
"Colonel what the hell do you think your doing?"  
A grunt, a moan proceeded his question. Jack still  
focusing on his main goal grunted out, "What the hell  
does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing Daniel, Sir!"

"WHATTTT," he roared.

No reply. Just more grinding of Jack's backside into  
Daniel's, moaning his pleasure with each thrust. When  
the shock wore off, an outraged Hammond angrily  
screamed, "Colonel! I demand you cease and desist at  
this moment!"

A sweat faced Daniel turned his head toward Hammond,  
inhaling and exhaling for dear life.  
With a smirk Daniel replied, "If you don't mind Sir,  
your not the one getting your ass ripped apart right  
now."

Hammond's jaw dropped. Utter shock.  
"What! Excuse...Excuse me!" he stammered.  
Shaking his head, at what had to be a nervous  
breakdown on his part. Daniel always the one to get  
the last word in stated simply, "Your excused, Sir!"

Okay George lost it. Two of his best men, two of his  
best straight men, were before him having sex. What  
was going on here. He really needed a vacation and a  
quick stop at the infirmary. Slowly backing up, he  
turned and bolted for the door.

George awoke in his own bed, confused. That had to  
be one hell of a nightmare.

"Jesus!" he thought aloud, wiping the sweat from his  
forehead. One hell of a nightmare, uh. Just then he  
realized he was a bit uncomfortable in his lower half.

Lifting the covers and looking downwards..."What  
the...?" he stated frustrated.

"That's it! I'm going to see Doctor Mackenzie and have  
myself committed..


End file.
